


Ревнивец

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: На самом деле Виктор очень внимательный и обходительный любовник, но случается раз в два-три месяца, когда ему рвёт крышу, и тогда наступают такие моменты как этот.





	Ревнивец

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

Тяжёлое дыхание, стоны, шлепки двух тел и скрип кровати наполняют комнату, перемежаясь с неистовыми мольбами.

— Виктор! Виктор, нет... Хватит... Не могу больше, Вик! — Юри вскрикивает после каждого нового толчка. Его руки связаны, и не вырваться, на его лице простая маска для сна, но она лишь сильнее заставляет его концентрироваться на ощущениях.

Горячий твёрдый член слишком глубоко, он задевает все самые чувствительные места безо всяких усилий, и Юри течёт на ласкающие его пальцы.

— Виктор!... — он постанывает сладко и задыхается, — не могу... Перестань... Я...

Мерные толчки усиливаются, ускоряются, выбивая из него новые стенания, разбавленные признаниями:

— Хватит! Я не изменял... Вик, пожалуйста!.. Ты же знаешь, я не... — голос срывается и Юри чувствует, как внутри слишком тесно, но он не может себя контролировать, плотнее обхватывая член, и ощущая близость оргазма.

— Прошу, Виктор! — всхлипывает он прежде, чем его семя выплёскивается в заботливо подставленную ладонь, а Виктор даже не собирается остановиться.

Сегодня вместо привычного смущающе-нежного шепота на ухо — гнетущее молчание, сводящее с ума. Это может продолжаться, кажется, сколь угодно долго, ведь возбуждение снова скручивает его иссушенное оргазмами тело от постоянного, болезненно-острого удовольствия, накатывающего с каждым новым толчком. 

— Вик! Ох, чёрт, — Юри скулит, мечется под ним из последних сил, но его партнёр, кажется, совсем не обращает внимания на умоляющие ноты в его голосе. 

Животная страсть, собственнические инстинкты — вот что сейчас главенствует в пепельно-русой голове. Юри не видит его глаз, но знает, что взгляд Виктора полностью прикован к нему, как и знает то, что если бы он его видел, то в плане возбуждения всё было бы гораздо хуже. Утонуть во взгляде — отличная метафора для описания чувства, когда тебя желают не только физически, что ловят каждую перемену твоего лица, искажённого похотью, видят каждую капельку пота, заглядывают к тебе в душу, проникая куда глубже, чем по податливым, раскрывающимся только перед ним мышцам. 

На самом деле Виктор очень внимательный и обходительный любовник, который никогда не принуждал Юри ни к чему. Каждое «нет» было сигналом остановиться, каждое «хватит» воспринималось как приказ. Вик очень заботлив, порой даже слишком, и иногда это расстраивало Юри. Да и не слишком то он ревнив, но случается раз в два-три месяца, когда ему рвёт крышу, срывает на почве того, что кто-то мог собственнически посмотреть на его партнёра, и тогда наступают такие моменты как этот.

В самый первый раз это было по-настоящему страшно, потому что в какой-то момент Юри действительно поверил, что Виктор не остановится, и всхлипнул. И тогда всё прекратилось мгновенно. Вик услышал в его голосе панику, и Юри оттаял в его руках, нежном, сводящем с ума шёпоте и до боли честных признаниях в страхе того, что Юри однажды перестанет смотреть на него.

Тогда они и условились использовать стоп-слово, которое остановит всё, чем бы они не занимались в постели или вне её. Фирменное заигрывание с фанатками, улыбки журналистам — что угодно, стоит прозвучать слову «пауза», прекращается, и они, концентрируясь друг на друге, это обсуждают, добиваясь взаимного комфорта. И всё же, хоть это слово никогда и не звучало, иногда на Виктора такое состояние находит, когда он просто с ума сходит от ревности и словно пытается заклеймить партнёра сексом.

Но это ничего, ведь с Юри тоже такое случается. Всего пару недель назад Вик точно так же умолял его позволить ему кончить, но Юри никак не мог забыть ту мягкую, покладистую улыбку, посланную смазливой журналистке. И тогда Юри вколачивался в распростёртое под ним тело, вырывая из великого Никифорова сумасшедшую симфонию звуков, направленную лишь на то, чтобы ему позволили получить долгожданную разрядку.

В том было их разительное отличие, что приметил как-то раз Юри, распластавшись в обнимку с отходящим от сумасшедшего забега Виктором. Он был жаден, скуп. Один оргазм, вымученный, вымоленный, недостижимый и оттого вдвойне сладкий, вот каким был сам Юри.

Его Вик совсем не такой. Ни грамма жадности, наоборот, желание дать сполна. Сполна настолько, что не захочется не только шевелиться и думать — существовать в отрыве от него.

— Только ты! Виктор! Я весь только твой! — выкрикивает Юри, совсем теряя голову от сумасшедшего напора.

Пальцы умело скользят и сжимают его член ровно настолько, как он это больше всего любит, а Вик внутри двигается так, что каждый толчок похож на ступеньку к безумию от переизбытка приятных ощущений внутри. Даже поцелуй, и тот идеален до потери самоконтроля, потому что Виктор всегда знает, как сделать не просто слишком хорошо, а довести до совершенства, окружив этим «слишком хорошо» со всех сторон, зажав им в тиски и вынув душу.

Размышляя об этом на досуге, Юри находил невероятно привлекательным то, что народу его любовника эта чрезмерность присуща почти во всём в силу собственных национальных особенностей. В конечном счёте они добивались одного и того же.

— Смотри только на меня, — наконец, шепчет Виктор, стянув с Юри маску, — думай только обо мне. Только я смогу удовлетворить тебя полностью.

«Смотри только на меня, думай только обо мне, только я позволяю тебе кончить», — двумя неделями ранее шептал Юри в покрасневшее ушко.

Воспоминание о том разе касается Юри самым краем и толкает к нему же, сбрасывая в бездну сухого оргазма и утягивая Виктора туда же. 

Когда Юри приходит в себя окончательно, они уже переместились в ванную, и он лежит на нежно омывающем его Вике, сладко улыбающемся ему и бормочущем нежности куда-то в макушку. По его сверхчувствительному телу скользит лишь струя воды, потому что Виктор знает, любое другое касание для Юри уже чересчур. Юри любит такие мгновения заботы и защищённости, и знает, что Виктор — тоже. Никифоров снова внимателен, обходителен и податлив, и Юри знает, что иную сторону Вика не видел никто из тех, кто был до него, и никто не увидит после, потому что это их обоюдный способ монополизировать друг друга.

Они никогда не затрагивали тему запрета на секс из ревности, ведь спустя столько времени она лишь повод.

— Как ты? — ласково спрашивает у него Вик, и Юри улыбается в ответ мягко, немного устало и сонно:

— Порядок...

— Тогда отдыхай, — шепчет Виктор, и Юри послушно проваливается в счастливую дрёму. Как же хорошо всё-таки, что они так совпали в своих пристрастиях.

А этот секс — самый сладкий.


End file.
